


Competitions

by pocketcucco



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: JUVAR, M/M, why isn't there a juvar tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcucco/pseuds/pocketcucco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing, however, was one of the few exceptions. Ivar won that by miles, and for once, Jude didn’t mind. In fact, he encouraged it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitions

**Author's Note:**

> I have the juvar itch and I can't deny it anymore

It was frustrating, really, how Ivar had to make _every single_ _little thing_ into a competition. There were nights when Jude was so frustrated that he’d leave the apartment (until Ivar came out screaming “Get back here, phony! I’m not done with you!”, at which point Jude would end up feeling more embarrassed than anything else).  

“Can we just…you know, have a _normal_ conversation? For once? Without you making everything into a contest?” Jude would ask.

“I’m _not_ ,” Ivar huffed before he added in a whisper, “Or maybe _someone’s_ just sore about losing.”

It was annoying. It put a strain on their new (and admittedly tenuous, at times) relationship. Jude was sick of being called a phony – even if it was becoming an affectionate pet name, against his wishes – and tired of not being able to do anything without Ivar trying to one-up him in nearly every situation.

Kissing, however, was one of the few exceptions. Ivar won that by miles, and for once, Jude didn’t mind. In fact, he encouraged it.

Ivar’s kisses were as rough and chaotic as he was, all tongue and angry grunts and forceful grabbing. His hands were impossible to keep track of – first they might threaded through Jude’s hair, next one was on his upper arm and another around his thigh, and then both were grabbing at the sides of his face. His mouth roved too, from Jude’s lips to his ear, and later to the corner of his jaw.

Jude once thought he preferred slower, sweeter kisses and gentler caresses, but he quickly found that he really couldn’t help himself when Ivar got going.

Ivar smiled triumphantly when he finally stopped. “Well?” he demanded. “Can’t compete with that, can you?”

“Of course not,” Jude said. And then he pulled Ivar back onto his lap and kissed him again, deeper this time, and didn’t really mind when Ivar took over once more.


End file.
